1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock set with a quick changeability, and more particularly to a lock set which is easy to change a corresponding key.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional lock set is composed of a key, a hollow cylinder, a barrel-like seat and a hollow plug. The seat has a cutout 90 degrees in arc length in a free end thereof and multiple holes in alignment are respectively defined in a periphery thereof. The cutout is flush with the holes. The plug has a keyway defined in an axial direction thereof and multiple openings in alignment respectively defined in a periphery thereof. A latch is radially inserted into a free end of the plug and 90 degrees relative to the openings. Multiple pins are respectively inserted into the openings.
The seat is securely mounted in the cylinder and plug is inserted into the seat. The latch is received into the cutout so that the plug can only rotate relative to the seat 90 degrees and the pins can only rotate in the plug. When the latch is separated with the plug, the plug can rotated in the seat freely. When the openings respectively aim to the holes, the pins can be taken out of the plug for renewing.
However, the latch should be taken out of the plug and reassembled for changing new pins thereby generating an in convenient assembling process.
A second conventional lock set comprises a key, a hollow cylinder, and a plug. The cylinder has multiple first holes in a row defined in a first periphery thereof and multiple openings in a row defined in a second periphery thereof and opposite to the first holes. Multiple first pins and springs are respectively inserted into the first holes. A first positioning hole is defined in the first periphery of the cylinder and in alignment with the first holes while a second positioning hole is defined in the second periphery of the cylinder and in alignment with the openings. The plug has multiple second holes are respectively defined in a periphery thereof and a keyway is radially defined therein. A third positioning hole is defined in the periphery of the plug and multiple second pins are respectively inserted into the second holes. A ball and a coil spring are inserted into the first and the third positioning hole.
A seat is securely mounted in the cylinder while the plug is inserted into the seat and can only be pivoted relative to the cylinder. When the key is inserted into the keyway and rotates 180 degrees, the plug is driven to rotate and the ball is inserted into the second positioning hole so that the second holes aim to the openings and the first and the second pins can be taken out of the cylinder for renewing.
However, when the plug is rotated to the cylinder, the ball is easy to damage by rotation in the plug. Furthermore, the first and the second positioning holes can be expanded and distorted by the friction of the ball such that the second holes cannot be accurately aimed to the openings.
Therefore, the invention provides a lock set with quick changeability to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.